The twist of fate
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: It's my first fanciciton ever. It's another end of AWE and the begin of a new adventure to the fountan of youth. And we'll soon meet new persons, who are somehow connected to a certain Captain. starts in chapter 4 Of course going to be Sparrabeth!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns POTC, I just the story idea and the new characters that'll come soon

Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think about the idea or criticism as well!

* * *

**The Twist of Fate**

When Will and Lizzie arrived at the little island they decided first to stroll around, to find a nice place to rest for the night. They took of their boots to feel the warm sand under her feet and after a short while Lizzie had found a nice place where they could stay for this special night.

"Finally we are married" Will smiled, trying to look deep in her eyes.

Lizzie tried to sink in his eyes the same way she did when Jack looked at her, but she couldn't. She just felt nothing, beside the tiredness of the last days. _Tiredness? Was she going insane?_ _She just had married Will, her Will, the man she saved as a child. _She just sighed and laid her head on his shoulder and not even a few seconds later she was asleep, very deeply.

"That's exactly the way I imagined my wedding night" Will remarked frustrated. He looked at her and he just knew that she was his, his wife!

He stroked her gold brown hair out of her face and lay down beside her and a few minutes later he was asleep as well.

The Black Pear lay anchored before that small island, not too close, but not too far either. The crew had decided to arrange a party on deck, to celebrate the wedding. Barbossa was in a good mood, he already had drunken a few bottles of rum, and it wasn't possible to say how much.

"It was my first ceremony I've ever performed in my life…well better lives… and…and I think I did it quite well, don't ye think Mister Gibbs?" Barbossa prattled.

Gibbs just gave him a sceptical look, he didn't want to give him an answer to that stupid question. For him this marriage was totally wrong. He liked Will and even more Elizabeth, certainly because she was a pirate, better, a pirate king, but he felt in his heart that they didn't belong together.

Jack didn't join the party yet. He went soon after they had left the Pearl, but not too soon of course, to his cabin, lost in his memories_ She wanted to kiss him in front of the entire and he said no!! How could he?? What's wrong with ye mate? She was quoting him again! How dare she? "Jack. It would never have worked out between us." How will she know? Well, it was his fault, he said it first! Sometimes he could even slap himself for being that stupid!! "Once was quite enough" how can a man be so stupid, even as a pirate he completely failed!! He, none other than Captain Jack Sparrow! He definitely hadn't had enough rum!_

But suddenly a very strange thought crossed his mind. _Well, perhaps it was better for them both. He couldn't have stand being that elated after her kiss and then see her walking away with "dear" Will, her h-u-s-b-a-n-d! What a horrible word!! Will married the most beautiful bonnie lass of the entire ocean, better entire world. She and him were peas in a pod, not Will, he was too stupid for her, not even a little bit enough intelligent. In that very moment he only hoped that the whelp was really a eunuch. He normally just used to tease him with that insult, but today, he really, really hoped that he was one. He searched for his secret rum supply and lay down on his bed, thinking or better trying to forget what Will is going to do with his bonnie lass, NOW!_

Elisabeth woke up at the break of dawn. In a way she felt guilty, not because she hadn't had her wedding night, although no less she longed for it, but because in a few moments Will wouldn't see her for the next ten years. She wanted to be left alone, but she couldn't just wait until the first sunray would come and Will being called back to his duty, he surly wanted to say goodbye to her. She decided to wake him up, but he was waking up in that moment. He realised, a bit angry, that it was nearly time for him to go.

"So" he said "our wedding night has to wait for the next ten years then to be fulfilled."Was the wedding even legal without it he asked himself, not finding or not knowing an answer he just shifted the thought away.

"Elisabeth, I wanted … I want you to know that I love you so much! I'll come back in ten years and I swear you, I still love you then."He nearly shouted at her.

Lizzie didn't answer. She was realising how serious he was about it. She couldn't answer him, her head was spinning. _What if she couldn't still love him in ten years? She wasn't quite sure if her feelings for him were strong enough for that. She was so uncertain, but she didn't wanted and she couldn't tell him that. She decided to kiss him quickly, instead of giving him an answer. She hoped that the sun would rise very soon and indeed it rose in that verymoment._

"Goodbye my love" he whispered.

_Love? Luv? Why did he say it? There was only one person in the whole world who had the right to call her like that. The right?_

Will left her and she was watching him disappear on the horizon. So, now he was gone, for the next ten years. _In a way she felt freedom again, although she shouldn't feel it. She should be sad, but somehow she wasn't._ She started to laugh and cry at the same moment. _What had she done? She had married her fiancée, but in fact, it was one of the most stupid decisions she had ever made in her life, she knew it, even if she couldn't admit it._

She walked along the wet sand the waves easily caressing her feet. The island remembered her on something. She spent, only one night on a beautiful island with each man who meant something to her, meaning Jack and Will. _She wasn't quite sure if she could compare those two nights to each other. Of course she couldn't. The night with Jack was amazing, not that her somehow strange wedding night wasn't nice in a different way as well, but she never felt this urgency to be close to Will, to sink into his eyes or just to talk to him. _She suddenly had the urgent need to return to the Pearl.

When she reached the Pearl, she had to scream a few times, until someone helped her aboard and it was no one else than Mister Gibbs himself. When she finally climbed over the railing, she saw the entire crew lying on deck, snoring, some speaking in sleep and she also saw a great amount of empty rum bottles.

"What happened here?" she asked bewildered.

"Oh, we were…just…having a … just celebrating your wedding, Mrs. Turner."Gibbs answered her, still a bit drunk.

"Mister Gibbs, don't call me Mrs. Turner, you have known me since I was a child, so keep calling me Elisabeth. Where is the captain?"she asked in the next second.

_Why? Why did she do it? She doesn't even want to speak to Jack, not yet, but there was nothing else she could do. Perhaps she just wanted to find out if he was alright, after being that long time in the locker._

Gibbs wrinkled his forehead, thinking which of the two persons the captain of this ship was, had they found an agreement? _Well, he didn't know it or couldn't remember it, he wasn't quite sure, but she probably doesn't want to speak to Barbossa, or perhaps she would, but less probable. He had seen Jack joining the party for a short time, but somehow he suddenly had disappeared. He himself was too busy, taking care of Captain Jack Sparrow._

"I would try to find him in the Captain Quarters" Gibbs tried to sound smart.

"Very well, I'm going to speak with him…shortly" she wanted to excuse herself, not even being a minute aboard the ship and she already could not think about something else than wanting to see him, although she even feared it. They hadn't really talked since she had cackled him to the mast. She suddenly felt a shiver running down her back. _She was such a horrible person. First she killed him and after rescuing him she killed him the second time, by marrying Will, although she wasn't quite sure if he actually had some feelings for her or if he was just pretending to have some._

She was lost in her thoughts and didn't even realise that she was walking toward the helm. Urgently she had to press her hands against the wheel, not noticing that she started to move the Pearl into the blue horizon.

_What would he, could he, should he accuse her for? Was there only a slight chance that he would be able to forgive her one day? But why? "To act on a selfish impulse" his voice sounded in her head. How he had known her? "Peas in a pod" "You are very much alike, you and I, US!" she wished to get his voice out of her head. She felt so guilty, she didn't even know why she done this all to him. But when the Kraken took him away, it was as if a part of her, not even a small one, was dying too. "And you bloody married Will" she mumbled to herself. He needed just a bit of luck after all what happened, she tried to persuade herself. "Persuade me" always hearing him saying something it's not quite sane. Why was he on his mind all the time?! So she just wanted to console him? Is that all? Or was it because she promised to her father to marry him?_

A strong wave hit the Pearl very hardly, water raining down on the whole deck. With that the entire crew was awake, or most of them coughing and cursing.

Lizzie didn't feel anything of this vibration. She kept lost in her memories. _Why did she even want Jack to forgive her? He's just a bloody pirate, isn't he? Alright he had saved her life a few times, but he's not a friend, or is he? Somehow they had never had time to talk to each other, let's call it, in a "normal" way. They've always played those ridiculous games, teasing each other, or proving to themselves who's the better pirate._

Even Jack fell of his bed and staggered to his feet, running out of his cabin when the horrifying thought crossed his mind that Barbossa could have commandeered the ship another time, leaving Lizzie on that small island. When he finally reached the deck, he saw this crew, trying to stagger to their feet and to his surprise he saw Barbossa standing directly in front of him, but he already shouted at him in that moment "I've said I'm giving the orders, Hector! Have ye already forgotten?" Barbossa just glanced at him "I'm disinclined to acquiesce that we already finished arguing 'bout who's the Captain of THAT ship."

Jack was thinking. _If Hector didn't steer the Pearl, which was really impossible, 'cause he was just standing right in front of him, and neither Gibbs, who as well was somewhere around him, he has heard his voice, and neither it was Mr. Cotton because he directly stood next to Barbossa, it had to be someone else. He frowned; perhaps someone else had taken over his ship, his beloved Pearl?!_ But he couldn't throw a glance to the helm because in that moment, a second high wave crushed over the ship, everyone was trying to find a thing to hold on somewhere. After the wave had gone he threw a glance over to the helm, he was frightened somehow it could be someone he didn't expect of steering a ship, not even HIS ship. But he was right. But when he saw her face he knew something wasn't right, she wasn't steering a ship, she was staring in the air, at least it looked like that. He didn't even know why, but he started running up the helm. He was calling her name a few times, but she didn't answer.

She realised somewhere someone was calling her name, but she couldn't react. All these emotions, hate, guilt, fear were overtaking her, making her go insane, she couldn't think anymore, she felt so weak, and getting weaker with every breath she took. She was fainting. Jack just arrived at her right in time to catch her, before she had reached the floor. He managed somehow to carry her to his cabin, on the way yelling at Gibbs to take the helm. When he laid her down he didn't know what he should do. Try to wake her up or just wait and let her sleep? He had never felt so helpless, yes helpless seemed to be the right word. Finally he came to the conclusion to let her rest for a while. _Why did she faint? She couldn't have had such a exhausting wedding night, could she? Could this eunuch be able to do this? He shuddered, he didn't event wanted to know. Could she be ill? Could someone have hurt her? "Jack you're becoming ridiculous, really!" he remarked to himself._ _She had killed you and now you're worrying about what isn't right with the girl? Aye, that's very clever. He looked at her, she was as beautiful as always, perhaps a little bit paler, he couldn't tell or was it just the light in here. She didn't move, didn't sigh, but at least she was breathing. He came closer to her to check if she was still breathing, his hand slowly stroked her face down to her neck, yes, he felt her heart beating at least he was less concerned. He decided to sit down next to her, simply for medical reasons, but he began to stare at her, when all of a sudden she woke up._

"Lizzie!" Jack nearly shouted out loud, not hiding the gladness in his voice

"What…what happened?" she asked.

"Don't know luv, you were pretending to be steering the Pearl, but I think in fact you were thinking of something completely different, although it could have worked out, but it didn't" he smirked "And then you fainted_"_

She was staring at him with a paralyzing look. He was really angry with her, she should have known him better.

Jack stood up from her bed, walking into the direction to the door, then he turned around and looked into her brown eyes. "Well…you seem to be alright now…so I'm going to steer my ship." he smirked as usual.

She felt how his gaze made her blush, feeling the heat pouring through her body.

"Jack!"she whispered "I'm so….sorr…so…cold" she decided to change her tactic.

"Well, luv, there are a lot of blankets so I think you can cover yerself in some, don't ye think? Or is it that you want some of the rum?" he smiled even brighter, his eyes sparkling.

She tried to reach the end of the blanket her hands trembling. He felt guilty, perhaps it was because she didn't fell well, or because of the fainting. _So "you're a good man" he heard her voice in his head, he suddenly helped her wrapping the blanket around her._

He was so close, nearly too close, she felt somehow elated, her forehead nearly touching his chest. She was again lost, lost in his personality. _Why did he have this affect on her? Why not Will? She recognized her heart starting to race, when one of his dreadlocks touched her skin she felt shivers running down her spin._

She must be really cold was Jack's conclusion to her shiver. _"You're a good man" he heard another time her voice, but now, he wasn't sure whether she has said it out loud or whether it was the voice in his head._

When he put the blanket around her, he felt that her clothes as well were completely wet. He had to smile because it reminded him of Tortuga.

"Well luv as I already told you" he smirked

"It should be a dress or nothing and I happen to have no dress in my _cabin" He knew that it wasn't quite sharp and that she probably would slap him in the next moment, so he added quickly_

"I'm just concerned about that you nor being concerned enough with the thing you should be concerned about but are in fact of not concerned with."

_Lizzie was completely bewildered. Was he asking her to put of her clothes and be naked in HIS cabin?! She frowned, not knowing what or how to respond. She just stared at him._

"Well all I wanted to say is that you shouldn't be sitting in yer wet clothes, you'll get a cold" he hated himself for saying this sentence, it was a bit to exaggerated and he didn't want to show his feeling at all.

"Well, you're absolutely right" she responded him with a smile and she knew, what she was going to say right now, will hurt his reputation

"But I have to announce that Barbossa is the better Captain of this ship because he happens to have a dress in his cabin, or at least on his ship."

_Jack stared at her, not knowing if she was serious or if she was just making fun of him. But she seemed quite serious. How did she know that Barbossa had a dress in his cabin? Or why and for what purpose did HE have a dress in his cabin?? He felt completely confused, not knowing which questions was the more important. He had forgotten that she should know it._

"Could you be so kind to ask him if he happen to have a dress in his cabin, although he probably is disinclined to acquiesce my request." she smiled even brighter. She knew exactly that he was going to play along her game.

Jack sat down on her bed, right next to her, looking at her quite intently, but she could see that his eyes were smiling.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, I can't ask him if he'd be so kind to acquiesce your request."he nearly had to laugh out loud, but decided just to smile as well.

"Well under such unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances I've to keep on my clothes and start being concerned about the thing I wasn't concerned about enough."she was teasing him. Both lost in there looks.

In that moment Hector entered the cabin. Jack jumped off the bed.

"Oh we just talked 'bout you, having dresses in yer cabin" Jack decided to go on mocking. Barbossa looked a bit confused between them both. _What was going on? he asked himself._

"You still have to have it, don't you?" Lizzie asked him curiously.

"Well, as I was smart enough to demand it back, it should be in my cabin" Barbossa grinned.

"See, he's the better captain, just like I told you a few minutes ago. Well, I'm going to find it if you don't mind Barbossa." she looked quite amused to Barbossa.

"Well, alright. I've nevertheless to discuss somethin' with good old Jack." he remarked, spotting that Jack wasn't glad about how the things were going.

"It seems to me that you're having a hard time lately" he smiled. Jack looked quizzical. "Well first of all, you're being fancy with that girl, which I finally married to Will…then…they had their wedding…night…on a small island, must remind you on something, doesn't it?…and in the morning your ship being sailed by someone who didn't even know how to steer a ship and right know, getting told that you're a worse captain."_ That should be enough, he thought_.

J_ack felt anger spreading in his body. His finger somehow wandered to his pistol. He nearly wanted to shoot him, but in the last moment he stopped himself. He doesn't want his cabin to get dirtier as it already was and he perhaps Barbossa could be helpful, you'll never know._

Lizzie returned wearing that wonderful red dress, at least she felt better. She didn't freeze anymore. _But suddenly she realised that if Barbossa is leaving Jack they would be alone and surely he is going to accuse her of being that cruel to him and naming him a bad captain. So she decided to stroll around deck._ It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining brightly and the wind was strong enough to enjoy it. She wandered along the railing her hand stroking it softly, the wood, warm of the sun, aroused in her a wonderful feeling. She felt this freedom again, it was as if this ship was giving her her freedom back, better her life back. She was leaning now against it, her face turned to the sun and the wind, softly waving her hair back. _She felt wonderful, no bad thought was crossing her mind, she was just enjoying it._

Mister Gibbs was walking toward her.

"Well, finally you're married, Elizabeth" Gibbs remarked.

Lizzie opened her eyes, smiling at him, but in her eyes was some kind of sadness, not sadness, even a more frustration.

"Hope you had a nice night over there"

Elizabeth sighed.

"I did." She answered shortly, turning away from Gibbs, starting to go on strolling.

Jack and Barbossa had returned on deck and were arguing whom of them is going to steer the ship right now. Jack had thrown a glance to Gibbs and Lizzie when Mister Gibbs tried to talk to her. Curious why she had turned away, he allowed Barbossa steering the ship, which he didn't understand right now, but satisfied he moved to the helm. Gibbs was returning in the direction of Jack and finally wanted to step below deck.

"Mister Gibbs" Jack shouted, although he was quite close to him.

"Aye, Captain?" he mumbled

"Am I a worse Captain?" Jack asked serious looking

"No,….no of course…the best I've ever known." he stuttered

"So therefore I could be a bad captain 'cause ye didn't know much Captains" he asked, even looking more serious.

"Well…I…I….never said that" Gibbs responded more quietly

"And what did you ask her?" Jack suddenly changed the subject

"What?" Gibbs asked totally confused of Jack

"What did you ask her, a few minutes ago?" Jack repeated annoyed

"Just…if…she…had…a nice…wedding…wedding...night…Jack!"

"And what did she answer?"

Gibbs looked even more surprised. _Why was Jack behaving so strange today? Did he have too much rum? Or perhaps too less?_

_Gibbs wanted to answered, when he realised that Jack had gone away._

Lizzie realised that Jack was approaching. She didn't want to speak to him, somehow it brings all bad feelings on the surface. Moving across the ship seemed to be a good idea to her. In the middle of the ship she saw the mast, and it was so close, just too close. She had stopped, not realising that Jack stood directly behind her. He touched her shoulder and she turned around, with that Jack crushed her into a kiss, the same kiss like it was… but she couldn't think, the warm shiver were running down her spin, she couldn't even think, it was exactly the same feeling when she kissed him to…lea…to leave him to death! How could she! Where's your sense of decency Mrs. Turner? She asked herself, finding no good excuse. She was pushed against the mast, not even feeling anything beside his strong, his hot, his rough lips, tasting after rum with were kissing her so intesivly. His hand were wandering down from her face, to her shoulders, to her fingertips, when suddenly her eyes widened.

Click and click.

He had shackled her, both of her hands, to the mast. Smirking brightly. She tried to struggle, but didn't reach much.

"Why did you do that?" she yelled at him

"Not a nice feeling after all, is it?" he glanced at her "At least there's no beastie to come after you. I'm so sorry!" his eyes started to glisten …" And now ye can't avoid me, if I want to talk to you, I can do it whenever I want to."

"I do not have to listen to you!" she shouted, somehow she felt inferior "I thought you would do something courageous and that you would discover that you're a good man!" she was getting more and more angry with him.

"All evidence to the contrary, like I already told ye before!" he smiled whimsically.

"Well, now you've had your revenge, you're taking advantage of a helpless woman." she wasn't sure if she recognised that somehow this game was starting to make fun.

"Helpless woman?" Jack laughed out loud. Suddenly the crew was throwing their glances over to them.

"You're a pirate... even more… You're the pirate king!" he knew that now he had definitely lost his advantage.

"Well, then, as your king I command you to loose these shackles!" she tried to look serious.

"Alright luv, but there's a slight problem, 'cause ... I happen to have the keys somewhere aboard the Pearl, hopefully, can't remember where I left them last time. Mr. Gibbs?" shouted Jack over to the helm "Aye?" Wondering where Barbossa had gone when he once had the opportunity to steer the Pear with the permission of his owner.

"Do ye know where the key of these shackles are, or even if we do have some keys for it?"

Lizzie was starting to pale. She imagined to well being shackled here for a few days or seeing Jack trying to shoot the shackles.

Suddenly she regained her strength "I thought you once said: It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom. But to me freedom has a different meaning, doesn't it?" she smiled at him.

"You do remember that sentence?" Jack glanced at her surprised. _It nearly had past more than a year since they had been marooned on that island and she knew that?_

"Of course I do" she looked at him a bit disappointed. _Why should she hadn't been listening she asked herself. _

"It was you who passed out, not me" she started to mock him again.

"Well actually a plan crossed me mind" he smirked in the way you'll-see-what's-your-punishment-for-that. So he smiled at her and turned around, walking into the direction of the helm.

"Jack!" Lizzie got angry; she had a feeling what he was up to. "JACK!" she shouted more loudly. But he still moved on, without turning around. She knew that he probably was smiling with the grin like a Cheshire cat. He was definitely enjoying of using it to his advantage. Lizzie was angry, well in fact not at all, it just annoyed her that she couldn't do anything apart from staring over at the helm or at the ocean. _But every time he came close to her, she just didn't know, it was like if her brain was turned off, the only thing she could think about it was touching him, kissing him or just staring at him, what she was doing right now as well_. _He had planned it before_ was the fist thought that crossed her mind when she forced herself to look at the sea.

When Jack finally had reached the helm he told Gibbs that he'll himself will overtake it.

"Go ant find a hat for her!" he commanded. "We don't want her to get sunstroke, do we?" Jack glanced at the surprising looking Gibbs.

"You're…just…I mean...you're…going to…"

"Aye!" Jack cut Gibbs off and started to smile. "Only a little!" Gibbs, lost in his thoughts, went away to obey Jack's order.

"_Only a little", Jack suddenly shuddered, it reminded him of the first meeting with Will. "You've threatened Miss Swann" "Only a little", I should have killed him then, so now he wouldn't have been married with the most beautiful girl of the entire Caribbean, no entire ocean, better entire world. _Jack sneaked a peek on her, she was standing staring at the ocean. _That didn't belong to his plan, he wanted her to look at him, to think about him, not about the ocean._ _He still was angry with himself, that back then on the little island, he had passed out, instead of getting her a bit more drunk and perhaps…perhaps,_ he smiled _she would have kissed him then. Improbable, but perhaps probable. _

Gibbs brought Elizabeth the hat and even a cup of water. She was sweating and thirsty and grateful that Gibbs cared about her. The sun was burning incredible hot on her skin, on her head and this dress made her swear even more, it was made out of a thick fabric.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs" she looked at him pleadingly to free her

"We do everthin' we can to find these keys" he said, feeling guilty

"I know" she sighed, but that wasn't the thing that annoyed her most.

What annoyed her most was Jacks behaviour, he came to her from time to time to stroke some streaks out of her face, glancing at her with his deep dark eyes, smirking softly her cheek, then down her neck very slowly, she had to tremble, although she tried very hard not to.

"Everythin' alright, luv?" he asked in a low voice and his eyes were shining brighter. His hands moving down to her shoulder then down to her wrists, touching as well her breasts unintended, definitely intended. She had to shiver and nearly moaned. He gazed at her with his chocolate eyes, melting in hers. He continued to move his face closer to her, looking intensively at her lips. But then he turned around and back to the helm. She felt elated and somehow unsatisfied

"Bloody pirate" she mumbled and she knew that she probably deserved it somehow.

"Dress or nothing" she heard him saying, suddenly standing in front of her again.

"Beg you pardon?" she looked at him wide-eyed

"You're sweating too much and it's not good for **your personal hygiene**. I could imagine it's probably the fault of this dress, isn't it?" he looked at her with relish.

"I'd rather say it's the fault of a certain Captain" she answered, seeing Jacks eyes glowing.

"Very well, I thought ye wanted to be released from the heat!" turned around and staggered away

"Jack!...Wait" he turned around and looked at her intently

"How?" she asked him with a pleadingly voice

Jack unsheathed his sword, pointing it directly onto her chest.

_She shuddered, she wasn't afraid, a pirate king and afraid? Perhaps, just a tiny bit, but she knew somehow that Jack could trust him. Could she? He just proved her wrong when he shackled her to the mast. But deep in her heart she knew that he was a good man and that he'd take care of her. _

"Hope I don't slice too much" he gave her an admiring glance, he had expected she would stop him. But he already had sliced the dress from her cleavage till her feet, but without slicing her white undergarment dress. He threw away his sword and unsheathed his knife, stepping closer to her, and took her left arm. He looked at her face and recognised that she was a little bit worried. He fancied the idea of having threatened the pirate king a tiny bit. But when she sank into his eyes, _all her fear had disappeared, she felt save, so save she had never felt before in her life._ In that moment he pulled her closer to her, pressing her on his body, as close as he could. Her bumped into his chest and she left it right there, she heard his fast heartbeat_. Suddenly she just wanted to know the reason for that. Just because he was afraid of slicing her somewhere? Or could he? Was he? Did he really had some feelings She never knew if he was playing games with her or mocking her on purpose or did he mean it serious? He was so contradictory, everything was. What he said, how he behaved. But suddenly all his sentences chased through her head "It wouldn't have worked out between us darlin'/ Peas in a pod/ wherever we want to go, we'll go/ Persuade me/ we're very much alike, you and I, I and you, us/ you'll come over to my side/ I'm the captain of this ship and I can marry you, right here, right now/ Pirate!" _she sighed

"Everythin' alright luv?" he asked

„Jack!" she whispered, while he was continuing to slice the dress on her back, enjoying every centimeter he moved lower.

"What is it, luv?" he asked her a little bit annoyed that she was trying to start a conversation. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, but he had closed his eyes, which scared her.

"Jack!" she almost shouted at him. He stopped the slicing, opened his eyes and met her gaze.

"Could ye be so kind and stop shouting me name?" he answered her in a very serious voice, although he wasn't quite sure why he did it.

"Jack...you're slicing my dress without even looking, that's scary!"

"Well, I felt exactly where and how I had to slice it" he repeated quickly, remarking to himself that it wasn't a smart answer.

"What are the keys doing? I think you've had enough of your revenge, don't you think?" she sighed frustrated.

In that moment Pintel and Ragetti came running to the Captain, who was very annoyed for being interrupted. That was it, the opportuned moment he thought, being destroyed by some mangy pirates!

"Captain…!" Ragetti shouted "Barbossa…he…he is…not….I mean…"

"Not on this ship, disappeared!" cut in Pintel giggling

Jack turned around "What did you say?" he couldn't believe how Hector left the Pearl in the middle of the ocean.

"And…he took the chart as well!" sighed Ragetti

"No, not at all." Jack replied, pulling out a document, which was round and white, complete white on both sides. Jack stared at the chart. _Bugger!_ _Why had the drawing of the map disappeared? How? _

"Mr. Gibbs our next stop will be Shipwreck Cove, I have to talk to the Code keeper!" he shouted over to the helm. He started to frown and sadness spread in his eyes, a sadness Lizzie had never seen before in his eyes. Suddenly he dragged out the keys for the shackles and let her free.  
"Jack! You had these keys all the time? Why didn't you release me? And now I have no dress at all" she shouted at him stubbornly, but he just went away, took over the helm and didn't even look at his surprised looking crew.

Gibbs walked down to Elizabeth to take care of her.

"What does he have? I've never seen him that sad before!" she asked Gibbs surprised.

"Well I guess…some family problems." he answered, lost in his thoughts

But Gibbs led Elisabeth down to her cabin and told her a bit to rest. And she fell asleep as soon as she had reached her cabin, exhausted from being shackled nearly all day long.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice reviews; I try my best to continue as fast as I can!

And sorry, it's a short chapter, but I thought, better short than nothing! 

* * *

Chapter Two

Elizabeth woke up abruptly, she looked around and realised that she was in a cabin, outside was no light anymore, it must have been evening or night, she couldn't tell. It was as if somebody was calling her, which in fact nobody did. _Was it Will or was it Jack? Or was it someone else?_ She felt tired, but suddenly she realised that it probably was Jack. _Since she had known him, he had never looked that sad, even when he had met his father in Shipwreck Cove, so why are there family problems? Or did Mister Gibbs just have not had a different answer?_

She quickly stood up and moved out of her cabin. She realised that the stars were shining, and looked at the helm, but to her surprise she just found Mister Gibbs steering the Pearl. He looked at her and pointed with his head straight ahead. She moved a bit and then she saw Jack, he sat with his back leaned against the mast, his eyes closed and a bottle of rum in his hand. But he looked even sadder than before. Lizzie tiptoed in his direction and silently sat down next to him.

"Jack" she whispered "What do you have? I've never seen you that sad before."

When Jack heard her voice he felt somehow rescued, he could neither tell why nor how. He just knew that somebody was caring about him.

"It's nothing, really" he said, opened his eyes and smiled "But we had been interrupted, haven't we?" Jacks eyes started to glisten again

"Well, but now there is no need to slice my undergarment, is there?" she asked him mockingly.

"Well, clearly you have been to Singapore and you didn't notice? A lot of women who can't breath, wearing to tight corsets and then they faint 'cause they can't breathe. Does it seem to you somehow familiar?"

"Aye, it does." She whispered, meanwhile she was giving the answer Jack had moved his hands into her hair, twirling it softly and slowly around, Lizzie was moving her lips closer to his, when all of a sudden he drew back, his eyes wide-opened and sighed. Lizzie was confused, _was he really just playing with her? Teasing her how far she would go? _

"Your husband is going to join us" he said in an annoyed voice.

Lizzi froze. _Will? Will?! She had completely forgotten about him! Why is he coming? Did he suspect something? Did he miss her? But how could he know something when she even doesn't know what she wants? Well perhaps because he had not heart? _Noticing that she suddenly shivered, realising how odd it was having a husband without his heart in his chest.

Jack stood up and watched the Flying Dutchman approaching. Lizzie decided not to follow him, in case Will did suspect something. Finally Will and Bill walked over to the Pearl.

"Good to see ye again so soon!" Jack remarked with a slight bit of irony.

Will just throw a glance at Jack, when he saw Elizabeth approaching.

"Will, I thought…I would see you first in ten years" she smiled but didn't hug him nor kissed him.

"I have a wedding gift for you!" he said, looking at her a bit confused. _Why didn't she kiss him? Perhaps because all these people were around? Could be, she is a shy girl in some behaviours at least. _

"That wouldn't have been necessary" she smiled, suddenly hearing Jacks voice in her head _"Don't get me wrong love, I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary"_ she shuddered involuntarily.

"Well, I think you'll be glad 'bout it" interrupted Bill. Suddenly Governor Swann stepped aboard. Elizabeth blinked her eyes and couldn't believe what was happening.

"Father!" she screamed and ran into his arms.

"How's that posible?" Jack mumbled in astonishment "He was dead. There was no rescue for him."

"No, it's not true. When someone stabs the heart of Davy Jones and becomes the new captain, he has the chance to give life back to one person." Bill explained calmly. Elizabeth and her father were still in an embrace.

"We have to go" Will remarked sadly "I have to fulfil my task. I want to come back in 10 years, so I have to go now." Will walked into the direction of Elizabeth, stroked her hair because she didn't let go of her father.

"Goodbye Will." she whispered

"I love you" and Will and Bill returned to the Flying Dutchman but Elizabeth didn't say it back. Jack himself was too confused about the happenings that he didn't recognise that.

As soon as the ship had disappeared, Elizabeth freed herself from his father embrace.

"I'm glad I have my life back" he said looking at her happily "But now we have to return immediately to Port Royal. It's the best place to wait for your husband. I'm sad I missed the wedding though."

"Well, Governor Swann… I'm truly unhappy to tell you this…but we can't return to Port Royal immediately. We first have to return to Shipwreck Cove." Jack tried to be serious.

Lizzie glanced to Jack. _She still didn't know why they had to go there, well alright the map or whatever had no drawing and secondly the last time he met his father he wasn't that sad about it. Did they have had a private discussion which didn't end up well?_

"Well… but you could bring us to the next Port, we will be able to return to Port Royal without your help." The Governor remarked disgusted

"Well…" Jack smiled moving closer to Lizzie "In fact I could drop you there, but I need the highness" Jack put his hands on Lizzie's shoulders "to come with me to Shipwreck Cove, to use her power to get what I wanted to get, to find what I wanted to find, but what now is impossible to find. "

The Governor looked puzzled. _What did he say? It's hard to hear such strange sentences, my men always speak in an easy way. And why does he say highness to Elizabeth? And why did the girl still like to be around him? It's not good at all that Will isn't around. _

"Father I'll explain it to you later, if Ja…Captain Sparrow needs me so we'll have to help him to get what he wants."

"I do completely agree with you, luv. I'm the Captain and everyone has to do what I say! I have to talk to you in confidence, Mrs. Turner." Jack mocked her "I'll wait in my cabin."

Jack moved below deck, the Governor even more concerned and puzzled talked to Lizzie. She explained to him that she is the pirate king and that he'll probably need her help to achieve something what he's probably going to tell her in a few minutes. Lizzie went to the Captain Quarters, knocked on the door and waited. Jack opened the door and let her step inside and slammed the door shut. She was standing directly in front of him he moved closer and started to fondle her hair.

"Jack…what are you doing? I've come here because you wanted to speak with me." She said a bit annoyed of herself. _It's so wonderful when he touches my hair, I want him even more closely, his lips against mine. He'll probably still hate you for killing him and that'll be some more torture for his revenge._ _Oh stop it! No…no, don't stop! _

"I want you to bring back my father to Port Royal "she mumbled

He strokes her cheek and then he pushed her against the wall. His lips touched her, softly, warm, rough. He couldn't stop, neither couldn't he tell her what he felt, this longing, his should united with her, peas in a pos. So similar, so close! She was lost, lost in his kiss, in the emotion it produced, she couldn't, she didn't want to say anything, she just deepened the kiss, and it seemed he was all she ever wanted. His hands were reaching every part of his body and she wanted to never stop him. When suddenly the door opened, Jack let her go as quick as posible. Gibbs entered the room.

"Mister Gibbs? Have you heard something of the phrase: Knocking on the door?" Jack answered

"Sorry, Captain" Gibbs mumbled. "But there is trouble outside, there's a serve storm coming and there is also a strange ship, she doesn't wear a flag."

Jack left Lizzie in his cabin with a last glance at her. He could see her cheeks where blushed, her eyes hazy and she was somehow lost, anywhere in nowhere. He shortly looked back into the cabin and told Lizzie to not to leave the cabin.

The storm was beginning; high waves were beating against the Black Pearl, Jack was steering his beloved Pearl, while the other ship was catching up, too fast, although the Pearl nearly uncatchable was. The ship managed to enter the Pearl, they were fighting against the waves and against the Crew of the Pearl. Lizzie heard all those gun shots and couldn't stay much longer in the Cabin, _she was the Pirate King and shouldn't fight? No_. She went on deck and started to kill the first invader.

Jack was fighting at the helm, with the one hand trying to steer the Pearl and with the other fighting back, when he all of a sudden got a beat over his head and fell unconsciously on the floor. When Lizzie had recognised that she ran over to the helm to see what happened to Jack. He wasn't still moving, but breathing and the ship was rocking hard, she didn't know what to do and so she decided somehow to try to steer the Pearl, it was hard task though and she didn't know exactly if she did well. But, at least, someone was taking care of the ship, was rain was crashing down, the swords were clashing against each other and the pistol shots were as well the only thing that could be heard from the distance.

Suddenly two mangy pirates were grabbing Lizzie when Jack woke up, but he was too dizzy to realise what was happening. The pirates took her on the other ship, Barbossa was standing there, eating his apples and watching the fighting.

"Welcome aboard the 'Black Guts'" Barbossa smiled and quickly this ship turned away.

"What do you want?" Lizzie shouted angrily

"Well, young Missy, there are a lot of things I want" Barbossa grinned devilish "Lock her in the brig! At the moment I have no need for ye!"

The Crew of the Black Pearl was shocked, when did Barbossa leave the ship and how was it posible to find a new ship so fast? And even one that could catch up with the Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean? And finally the most important question was, where did they take Lizzie and to what point and purpose?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the nice review Florencia!!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Lizzie was thrown into the brig. The floor was wet and she fell on her knees. Before she was beaten up by a pirate, her nose was bleeding, her head throbbing and her cheek felt swollen. From the fall her knees were scraped and bleeding while her ankle hit against the bars. She didn't know which of her wounds hurt most. When the pirate walked away she started to cry, but her tears couldn't compensate her pain. Her cloth were soaking wet and the wind was blowing through the brig, she shivered which made it even worse. She just wanted to die. That was all she really wanted at that moment. Every part of her body was paining, her heart as well, she had lost his father and Jack again and even betrayed her husband a few minutes ago.

_Perhaps she had to suffer to pay__ back the guilt for sending Jack into the Locker? Perhaps it all belonged to his revenge? No, definitely not. Jack wouldn't treat her that worse, he was a good man. _

But these thoughts made her cry again. _You're the pirate king and crying? Where is your strength? You should stop immediately and think about a plan, how to get out. _

When she started to move, she felt the pain starting to get worse and even the wet trousers made her feel like before and she cried and cried and cried, nearly all night long.

* * *

Will was standing at the helm, having a big smile on his face. His father came joining him.

"I haven't seen you so happy lately" he smiled back at Will

"Oh, it's just, I had a wonderful thought!" he shouted happily

"What's it about?"

"Well, as long Elizabeth is on the Pearl, I thought perhaps I could see her once in a week"

"Will…it's not easy for me to tell you this…but I think you should let her live." Bill mumbled

"What do you mean with let her live?" Will frowned

"I mean…she's a pirate in her heart and I can't imagine her, sitting somewhere and waiting ten years for you to return. You should giver her the possibility…the possibility to…to forget you for the next ten years." Bill didn't look at his son

"What?" Will shouted angrily and stormed off the helm.

* * *

Barbossa was steering his new ship, he knew how precious Lizzie was to Jack and if he treated her worse, he knew that Jack would do everything to do a good bargain to get her back. That was his plan, make her weak, helpless, let her become a creature. He had to laugh at the thought of it, seeing the pirate king in such a state, he could imagine her very well, but before restoring her, he'll liked to be voted pirate king himself. Perhaps he should go down and threaten her a little bit.

"Jason, take the helm and make sure we'll win a bit of speed" Barbossa shouted over to his first mate.

* * *

When the sound of the fight had disappeared the Governor came out of his cabin.

"What was that? Who had attacked us?" he asked warily, searching for his daughter "And is Elizabeth still in her cabin?"

Jack was just standing at the helm, his heat hurting from the battle, staring at the sea. Suddenly the voice of the Governor shook him out of his trauma.

"Everyone make the ship ready, quick, quick you lousy dogs!" Jack shouted angrily and the crew hadn't heard before such anger in his voice so everyone started to run to get the Pearl ready. "I'll steer this ship, out of my way!"

"Excuse me? Can anyone tell me what's going on?" the Governor asked concerned

"Well, we're chasing after Barbossa. " Gibbs told him in a hurry to get up to the helm

The Governor still not satisfied with the answer, yet nobody had told him where his daughter was, decided to join Gibbs and Jack at the helm.

"So where is my daughter?" the Governor asked pleadingly

None of the two answered. They both now he wouldn't like the answer of them, neither would he like to hear that he'll go on sailing with the pirates to THE pirate town, besides Tortuga, to Shipwreck Cove.

"She'd been taken by the other ship, it's a little bit safer than the Pearl." Jack finally said it sarcastically

"She had been kidnapped?" the Governors eyes widened

"Aye, ye could say so." Jack moaned

"So, we are going after them? Is this ship a fast ship?"

"Governor Swann, this is the Black Pearl, have ye heard about it?" Jack rolled his eyes when he turned to the Governor

"The fastest ship in the Caribbean, beside the Flying Dutchman." Master Gibbs answered and Jack shot him a look that he would be dead if looks could kill people

"But it'll be safer for you Sir to go back to your cabin until we'll catch them." Gibbs added, trying to get rid of the Governor

* * *

Lizzie was still sitting on the floor, the pain was driving her crazy, she couldn't think about anything else. And she was angry, angry with herself and angry with Jack and she just felt so helpless. There was no water left that could run down her cheeks, but she just couldn't stop crying. _She still hadn't ask Jack for forgiveness, neither had she told him that she was so sorry about killing him. And she just got her father back and couldn't even talk to him because of Barbossas interruption_. In addition to that she stomach was clenching, she hadn't got anything got eat since a while, the night had gone so fast, while she was crying and now it was nearly afternoon, no one came to her, no one took care of her. _She wanted to know where he'd her and why he had taken her?_ She knew, if he came down, she probably would shout at him.

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps and it could be no one else than the Captain himself. He came and opened the brig, but Lizzie was too exhausted trying to escape. He came close to her and pulled her on her feet, then pushed her against the brig, bringing his face close to him.

"Listen young Missy! I think it's time to tell ye for what you're good. I want you to starve, get sick just so you look horrible in order that you're much more worth than you're already now." He smiled devilishly turning his face even closer "Are ye afraid Misses Turner?"

Lizzie just wanted that this is over, that Jack just came in and rescued her out of Barbossas hands, but he didn't. _She felt horrible, used, angry and most of all weak and helpless. She never thought that she could feel this way, with Jack she always was the strong fighting woman, having a plan to get out of a disaster, but now? Now she hated herself for being such a scared little girl._ He let go of her and then went away back upon deck. She sank to her feet, laying her head on her knees and she started to cry until she fainted of the exhaustion from the last days.

* * *

The Governor wasn't happy at all. He had to sail with a crew of pirates, chasing after his kidnapped daughter. That wasn't how he wanted to see the world. After Will had raised him from death, he had quickly told him what had happened. So now Elizabeth was married to William Turner, but she could see him once every ten years, that wasn't the life he wished for his daughter. He wanted that she had a caring and loving husband who could protect her and perhaps become the next Governor of Port Royal. One with whom she could raise some children because the Governor knew that she always had want to have at least three children, but that was back at the time before everything had happened. The world had changed, in other words how his world had changed. He missed Port Royal, his job, his house his position. He had power there and on a ship he felt so meaningless and helpless, fighting never was one of his great strengths. He was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open" he quickly fixed his wig and he wasn't happy to see this person

"Governor, I have to talk to you" Jack smiled and came closer to the Governor which slowly drew back, frightened of Jack as always

"It wasn't my fault that they kidnapped Lizzie, I mean Elizabeth, but I'll do everythin' to get her back and then we'll return to Port Royal, drop both of ye there, savvy?"

"How fast will that be?" the Governor dared to ask

"It depends on the wind, but probably we'll reach it in two days." Jack had to smile, the Governor somehow reminded him of Lizzie, he was frightened to death but still he convinced himself to fight, or in this case to ask.

* * *

The next two days nothing happened, the Pearl couldn't find Barbossas ship, so they headed to Shipwreck Cove, it was the most probable place Barbossa would go.

Also on the "Black gut" had nothing changed, now and then someone brought Lizzie some water that she didn't die of thirst, but nothing to eat, she still didn't know how long she could make it until she would really starve to death.

When Barbossas ship finally reached the town, he took her, in shackles and at night, up to the fort, so no one would notice. Later he ordered the Pirate Meeting at the early morning.

In the same night the Black Pearl anchored there, Jack decided to take Gibbs and the Governor to the fort and leave the Pearl in the charge of Pintel and Ragetti, although he wasn't quite happy with that, but he knew he needed the help of Gibbs. When they arrived they heard about the meeting and so Jack decided to wait until then. Would be the easier way and even the more saver way for both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

A present to Father's Day – Jacks having an argument with his father

And please review!!

* * *

Chapter Four:

The meeting was ordered to the early morning. Barbossa woke Lizzie up and gave her some water.

"Here Missy, drink that and now listen carefully." Lizzie was still frightened, she never had thought that Barbossa was that evil, he had treated her in the past a little more lady like and know she was the pirate king and he had no respect for her.

"I'm going to tell them that you didn't care anymore about your title and that there'll be a new voting for the king and I expect of you to vote fer me. If not, I'll shoot ye later."

Lizzie nearly didn't dare to ask and whispered "What about Jack? We need all pirate lords, don't we?"

"Aye, ye're right! Ye're going to tell them, that Jack couldn't come and has told ye that ye could vote fer him as well." Barbossa grinned evil and dragged her out of the room into the direction of the great hall where the meeting was going to begin soon.

* * *

Jack and the Governor had spent the whole night in the room, and he kept Jack off from sleeping

"How do you know that my daughter will be at the meeting?"

"'cause she's the pirate king." Jack answered annoyed

"Why is she the pirate king?"

"'cause she got voted."

"Who had voted for her?"

"I bloody have, could I sleep now?" Jack nearly shouted at the Governor which kept quiet for a minute

"Why have you voted for her?" the Governor asked interested

Jack sighed "She was the best choice of the whole room"

"And how are we going to saver her tomorrow?"

"No idea if I don't get any sleep" Jack griped

* * *

The Governor insisted of being at the meeting as well, Jack knew now from where Lizzie had got the stubbornness. So he sent Gibbs and the Governor at the meeting, told them to stay in a dark corner, to not get noticed. He himself walked in the other corner waiting for the meeting to begin.

Barbossa entered and pushed Elizabeth forward. When Jack saw her, he didn't believe his eyes. Her wrists where full of bruises, her hair messy, her face pale and hurt, she seemed thinner and weaker than he had ever seen here before. Anger grew inside him and automatically his hand wandered to his pistol but he stopped himself. _Now it's not the opportune moment_ he told himself.

Barbossa opened the meeting

"Dear friends I've ordered this meeting by request of the pirate king. She wanted to give the title to someone else, isn't it right Miss Swan?" Barbossa looked at her and pressed a dagger at her waist and expected her to say something, Lizzie felt so horrible that she just could nod her head a slight bit.

"But not all pirate lords are here, so we can't vote" remarked Misses Ching

"Oh Jack is missing, I forgot, but Miss Swan go on" Barbossa dragged the dagger more close to her.

"Well…Ja…Jack told…me…that" she felt a lump in her throat "I could vote for him as well" she whispered and she was holding back her tears and she knew she couldn't do it for a long time.

"Who makes ye believe I'm not here?" Jack came out of his corner "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate! How often shall I tell ye this Hector?" Barbossa hadn't believed he would find out so soon where he was going, in the surprise he pulled away the dragger and Lizzie ran into Jack arms.

"I thought you wouldn't find me." She whispered in his shirt while Jack was stroking her back trying to calm her down. Suddenly she turned around.

"I do want this titled!" she shouted at Barbossa holding Jack's pistol in his direction. "You just kidnapped me and then arrested me and finally beat me up, let me starve. Don't forget you've done it to the pirate king! I should exclude you from this, but now I need time to regain my strength and as long as I need this time, throw him in the brig here and no one is allowed to bring him neither food, nor rum! Savvy?" two pirates took Barbossa and brought him to the brig of Shipwreck Cove.

"For today the meeting is over. We'll see each other in two days again!" she told everyone. Finally everyone had left the room, going to get drunk. Suddenly Gibbs and her father came across the room.

"Father!" she shouted "It's so good to see you." She ran into his arms and the Governor frowned

"Has this man really done all this to you?"

"Yes, he has." Lizzie answered soft-spoken, still in his embrance "But now it's over, Jack has saved me another time!"

"That's why we should return to Port Royal as fast as we could!" he told her "There you'll have your save life."

"But that's not what I want father, I don't want to return, the sea is my home now!"

Gibbs re-entered the room, bringing some food and drinks and they sat down at the table, when suddenly a shot was heard. Everyone looked up seeing Teague looking out of his room.

* * *

"Jackie I have to talk to ye!" he shouted down and Jack closed sighing his eyes and whispered "But I don't want!" Nonetheless he stood up and walked up to his father.

"So boy, you haven't changed much since I saw ye last time, besides ye have some more crinkles in yer forehead." Teague told him

"What is it that ye want?" Jack asked angrily, he doesn't want to speak with him at all. He still hated him for the past.

"I just wanted to apologise and ask if ye could give me a second chance to get along with ye?" Teague asked carefully and saw the anger growing in Jack who finally started shouting

"What? Ye want that I give ye another chance? Why should I even think about after all ye have done?"

* * *

Downstairs everyone listened intently when Jack started shouting, they could hear every single word.

* * *

"I hate ye and ye know I won't change me mind! You've destroyed everythin', caused the death of our mother and has separated me from my twin brother! What for exactly do you want to apologize for?" Jack's face had turned red "And that's not enough? I've heard you've raped a young girl and now I do have sisters as well and her mother died during giving her birth and ye didn't even care about her?

Teague who was getting angry as well, he didn't like it when his son was shouting at him

"Son, ye know as well that I wasn't made for this life as an aristocratic, I hated being in this society and around all this people, bound to it just through blood and no way out of it! You know exactly what I mean. Why have ye chosen the same path like me? Becoming a bloody pirate, look at yer brother, he's become some snotty Governor on a bloody Caribbean island. Ye had the same chance, so don't blame me."

* * *

Downstairs the Governor couldn't believe his ears, this horrifying pirate was an aristocratic person once? He didn't know what he should think about this at all. Gibbs as well was surprised, he didn't know much of Jacks past, but that was even for him to much, he needed a bottle of rum! Lizzie just smiled _"Peas in a pod" _she thought. _But somehow she liked the idea, now she knew that he came from the same class like she and so she could tease him with that, he'll probably hate it. _But the shouting interrupted her thoughts.

* * *

"So tell me why the bloody hell did ye came here son?" Teague still continued shouting and Jacks emotions were cooking "I just wanted to rescue Lizzie, she's more important than you perhaps you don't know this feeling, but I do care for people and especially for some special more than others. Probably any person was ever important to ye so ye couldn't understand! And I bloody wanted to know why the painting of my map had disappeared?" he finally asked the question he wanted to ask since he had arrived.

* * *

Downstairs two pirates stormed in the hall, making such a noise that Teague and Jack went to the balcony to see what was happening.

* * *

"King Swan, Barbossa had somehow disappeared but the Black Pearl still is anchored. So he must have chosen another ship."

"Thanks for the information and make sure the Pearl is still in our hand."

"Aye!" the two pirates ran back out of the room

"Well, son, if ye want to see the drawing of the map you have to find the rest, when ye put it together it'll appear. So where is the rest of the map?" Teague said calmly

"Bloody hell!" Jack whispered "Barbossa has the rest of this map!"

"But ye still have yer compass, don't ye?

"Yes, but it's bloody broken!" Jack started shouting again, it made him feel better

"So ye don't know what ye want? Or do ye?" Teague teased him

"I _do_ know what _I_ want but it doesn't help me to find the stupid map!" Jacks face turned red again, he hated arguing with his father, he always felt a little inferior

"So it's her ye want, isn't it right?" Teague looked down the window, he knew exactly that they could hear every word, but he wouldn't tell it to his son. "Why don't ye tell her?"

"She is bloody married to a whelp, a eunuch!"

Lizzie had to smile at hearing this words, he would never call William different.

"But I've heard Barbossa married her on your ship, he didn't own this ship, ye do, so he hadn't the power to marry them. Boy, ye disappoint me, such an easy thought and ye're not smart enough to think about that." Teague teased him

* * *

Lizzie eyes widened as well as the Governors. _She wasn't married? Well, in fact Barbossa wasn't captain of the Pearl and she never signed any documents. She didn't know what she felt, on the one hand she was happy but on the other not, she wasn't sure at all about her feelings. She loved Will in a way, but still if she would have been married to him, she couldn't seem him for ten years, and even one year is a very long time. She knew it._

* * *

Jack didn't know what he should answer, his bloody compass always pointed at her and now it should be that easy, she wasn't married? She wasn't Misses Turner, but still, he didn't know what she felt for him, once she had killed him, so was hard to say.

"Well, to help ye thinking. If yer bloody compass doesn't work ye have to find yer twin, his name's Eric Cage and he's Governor of Beef Island, but be careful, I don't know if he likes to see ye and then ask him about yer sister Florence, she lives somewhere and she has the talent to find every ship. And now I need some sleep, this was a stressful talk."

Jack walked down and everyone was just staring at him, eyes widened.

"Have ye heard the …the conversation?" Jack asked and everyone nodded "The entire…conversation?" and they still nodded "Oh bugger!" Jack said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your lovely reviews, it motivates me every time. Please go on reviewing tell me if you like the story, or if I should change it?!

And I know that the Viennese Waltz, was a little composed later, but I just love the dance, so I thought it's fiction after all, it'll fit, hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Five:

Everyone had returned to the Pearl to find his twin brother, Jack has locked himself in his cabin, he don't wanted to talk to anyone after what had happened in the afternoon. _Every time he talked with his father, he hated it and now? Now he had revealed his past, being born and raised as an aristocratic, he hated even thinking about it. He loved his freedom, his life far away from rules, boredom and ties. He didn't want to think what Lizzie now thought of him, probably had he lost a big part of his mystery, bugger! Not good at all, she already had married, illegal or legal, the whelp and he couldn't do anything against it although he is Captain Jack Sparrow._

* * *

The Governor and Lizzie had went into the dining hall of the Pearl and Lizzie knew exactly that he was going to talk about Jack's past, but she didn't wanted. It made her more and more curious about him, about his fascinating personality. So she excused herself and went up to the helm where Gibbs was standing. The sun had just gone down and it wasn't really that dark yet. Lizzie was a bit nervous, she didn't know how to ask him and if he would do it, but that was a think she wanted to learn since she had her first step aboard a ship.

"Mister Gibbs, you know…I mean…you know me since I was a young girl…could you perhaps do me a favour?" Lizzie asked carefully

Gibbs eyes widened, he never knew what to think of her, she was as unpredictable as the sea. "Depends on what it is you want!" Gibbs answered

"Well, all I wanted to learn is…" she hold her breath and finally said "how to steer the Pearl right."

Gibbs turned around and saw her blushing and looking down to the floor. _He knew exactly why she wanted to learn it, she wanted to impress Jack and he liked the idea. From his point of view he thought they both belonged together, they complete one another and they both were pirates in their hearts. _

"Aye, Elizabeth, if ye want to learn it I show it to ye."

"Thank you so much, Mister Gibbs."

"Well, it's enough if ye just call me Gibbs."

"Alright, so how do I do it?" she asked getting more and more exited.

"Well, first of all, ye hav' to become one with the ship, put yer hands on the wheel and then close yer eyes." Lizzie did exactly what Gibbs told her.

"Can ye feel the ship rocking softly under the waves?"

"Yes. Yes. I can!" she whispered, trying to become one with the Pearl.

"Fine. And now, try to turn the wheel a bit to the left and feel how the ship is turning, ye just have to get this feeling, if ye find out how she reacts then ye know how to steer her." Lizzie tried to feel it, she was steering the Pearl in wiggly lines, getting the feeling. Gibbs was quiet proud of her, she was very talented in doing it.

At least she managed to steer her straight again. She was really overwhelmed of the feeling that she was steering the Black Pearl, the fastest ship of the Caribbean, now she could totally understand why Jack loved his ship and yes it seemed to be more than a ship, just like two people interacting with each other. It was one of her perfect nights.

"Gibbs, can I steer her for a while, or is it a difficult sea here?" Lizzie was smiling

"No, it's quite easy, go on. I'll return later, alright? Or should I stay?" Gibbs asked, hoping to get himself some rum, but he knew that she was stubborn so she would like to do it on her own.

"No, no, I'm fine and thank you so much."

"Aye." Gibbs said and was heading to the rum cellar.

* * *

Jack was sitting in his chair, drinking some rum and trying to study a map, when the Pearl began to move in wiggly lines. Bloody hell, he really should have found a first mate who was less drunken and could have steered the Pearl in a straight line. So he decided to have a word with Gibbs. When he left his cabin he saw someone heading down the stairs to the rum cellar, a person who looked like Gibbs. Jack was worrying if he already was starting to hallucinate. His first mate would never leave the ship alone, so he started to climb up to the helm when he saw Lizzie standing there with closed eyes, starting to move the ship now again to the left. He tiptoed silently behind her, but she had recognised someone.

"Gibbs, I really am fine and I can steer her alone." she said a bit disappointed that Gibbs had no faith in her.

"Well, luv, I think he has, otherwise he wouldn't have left ye here alone." Jack said starting to smirk.

Lizzie opened her eyes in shock, he was the last person she had expected after he had locked himself in the cabin the whole evening and she immediately let go of the wheel. The ship was rocking hard when the wheel turned back and Jack quickly caught it, pressing her between him and the wheel. He was too close once again, at least she couldn't look into his eyes, but she felt his body and her knees were getting week again.

"I'd be careful" he whispered in her ear "she's quite like ye, if ye don't treat her well, she gets angry and stubborn and it's hard to change her mind then."

Lizzie didn't know if she should smile or get annoyed but she somehow she had to smile. He was comparing her to his great love the Black Pearl. He took his right arm and stroke his finger down from her shoulder to her fingers and carefully he put her hand back at the wheel, the same he did with his and her left hand so that she as steering her once again. Lizzie had closed her eyes and trying to concentrate to feel the ship, not the warmth that was creeping up in her body and trying not to shiver, but she just couldn't. She was a married woman, but her body never reacted that way to Will, she didn't know why, but she doesn't wanted to think about it right know.

When she snapped back to reality Jack was walking away from the helm, but he told her before turning to his cabin "I have faith in you!" with that he disappeared for the night. She was smiling, he had faith in her, just like she had faith in him. Peas in a pod she thought.

Later in the night Gibbs was displacing her and she went to sleep and she slept so well, she hadn't done for quite a while.

* * *

In the morning someone was knocking at her door.

"Elizabeth, the captain had ordered everyone to come to a meeting aboard in five minutes." Gibbs shouted from outside.

Five minutes later: 

"I have to find my sister." Jack started to tell his crew what his plan was "But the problem is, I could imagine that me brother has a profound aversion against pirates and especially me, being his filthy brother, but nonetheless just he knows where my sister is, so there's no other option not to avoid him. But…. and now Lizzie and you, Governor, come into my plan. I need you." He glanced over at them.

"Ye could find it out for me! Governor, you're doing some business stuff and having by accident yer daughter with ye. And Lizzie, I hope, ye still remember how to play the touchy and well-educated Governors daughter. Perhaps we should find ye dress before and a bath."

"And how shall we find it out? Just ask accidentally if he has a sister and where she is?" Lizzie asked a bit shocked. She doesn't want to go through this, she was quite happy not to have to talk to such bore persons.

"Persuade him." Jack said mockingly

"Friendly?" she gave him a glance full of disgust

"Of course not!" Jack nearly shouted.

"Why? He is your brother and an aristocratic, so the aristocratic Governors daughter could use everything that is necessary to get what she wants to know, don't you think?" Lizzie said smilingly. Jack was throwing daggers at her. _Was he jealous of someone, he hasn't seen for quite a while, no, Jack, no! But still he's his brother and if she fancies him then why not his brother as well? _

"Alright." The Governor interrupted "I think it is quite a good plan."

"Land ho!" Gibbs was shouting from the helm

"Good. I've chosen the other side of the island then where the oficial port is, 'cause there's a small village and they kind of like pirates. But don't worry it's a small island, not even 15 minutes to walk into town."

"Have you already been there?" Lizzie asked curious

"Luv, there's no island in the Caribbean where I haven't been yet. But I don't want to return to any of them" Jack looked quite distressed

* * *

Florence was sitting on the beach staring at the waves, like she did every day, she loved the sea, although being on a ship, she got every time seasick and she hated it really (getting sick).

She had curly brown hair down to her shoulder that was drying in the wind, she wore a yellow skirt with some green stripes and a red shirt. The smell of the sea made her feel alive.

She was so depressed. Her life was so boring, so annoying, so hopeless and every day just the same. Her mother raised her in Germany, although she was French and after she died, when she was six years old, she was sent to her uncle Blackbird with whom she lived a few years in England after he went with her here on this island, when her brother had called them and now her uncle was dead, nearly two months now. He had found that she had such a lovely voice so he had given her singing lessons in England and she had become an opera singer, but she wasn't that happy. Singing made her feel alive and happy, yes, but she had to sing every evening and in front of all those boring people here. If she would have stayed in England she would have had a choice to sing at a real opera house, but here? They were all completely idiots, one day she had sung horrible on purpose and they all had told her how brilliant she was, stupid idiots.

And now her brother had told her that she should get married, she was old enough with her twenty two years, but she doesn't wanted any of these boring idiots. She had told him that she'll have a look at all the men during the evening dinner and tell him as soon as she had chosen one.

Everything had gotten worse since her uncle had died, he was the only person who she could trust, who loved her, who was caring for her. He had always called her Felicity because he was so happy to have her and she was a happy girl. So her brother had introduced her as Felicity as well, because the French wasn't liked in that much in the Caribbean. She was interrupted when she saw a longboat approaching to the beach, finally some new people to speak to.

She helped the boat to the beach. There were two men and a young girl, she was probably in the same age like her.

"Welcome to our little village." Felicity said "We don't have very often visitors. But if you…wanted to find the Governor of this island you've chosen the wrong side." She had sadness in her eyes that broke Jacks heart. How could such a young woman be so unhappy?

"You're absolutely right." Jack said "But first we have to get Lizzie dressed up like a fine upper-class woman, what in fact she is and by the way my name is Jack." He said smilingly trying to get her to smile too, but she didn't.

"Well, I understand. I have a lot of dresses, if ye like to come to my house, I think one has to fit, I have to get dressed myself."

"Fine, then let's go."

The young girl led the three persons to her small house. When she arrived she made them a tea and took Lizzie with her. She hoped that one of her dresses would fit her, she was not as thin as Lizzie, but perhaps one of her older dresses.

The Governor and Jack were sitting in the kitchen and Jack was getting bored and he knew exactly that sooner or later the Governor would asked him why he hadn't chosen the upper-class life. And he really doesn't want to talk about it. So he started to examine the room, but it was sparely arranged. But to his surprise the Governor fell asleep and Jack a little bit later as well.

An hour later the two girls re-entered the kitchen and Lizzie was smiling when she saw those two asleep.

"Father, Jack! Wake up!" Lizzie shouted at them. And both men woke up abruptly and were staring at the two girls. Lizzie wore a light blue dress, her hair was draped the same way like on Commodore Norringtons promotions ceremony and her blond hair looked really amazing. Felicity wore a velvet dark red dress and her born hair was draped as well but still it was curlier than Lizzies. They both looked absolutely breathtaking.

"We have to go soon." Felicity told them "Eric doesn't like it if I'm later or his visitors."

"Do you stay here, Jack?" Lizzie asked

"No, I'll accompany ye to the house, for the case ye need me help. I try to be unnoticed by anyone."

"Alright, then let's go." Felicity kind of commands them out of the house and they started to walk into town, which they finally arrived after fifteen minutes.

Jack was waiting outside in the shadows when he watched the three entering the house.

* * *

Eric was coming to welcome his sister and then saw the other two.

"Eric, this is Governor Weatherby Swann from Port Royal and his daughter Elizabeth." She introduced them "He has to do some business here or so, I don't understand much of this."

Eric looked like Jack, he had the same dark eyes, but they were less friendly and he wore a grey wig and was dressed like the other gentleman. Lizzie knew at the first sight that she probably wouldn't like him that much, but she put a smile on her face when he kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swann." He smiled and let her to his table. Lizzie felt like she was suffocating playing the lovely Governors daughter.

"I hope you had a nice navigation, unharmed by pirates?" he asked her. "Oh yes, yes, we had."

"Vile and dissolute creatures the lot of them" Lizzie was getting angry inside but she knew she had to moderate her temper. He was reminding of her of a mix between Jack and Norrington, and she just hated it.

The evening was continuing quite boring. She had some chats with some bore gentlemen and finally Felicity had to sing, and she sang so beautiful and such a sad song: "Lascia ch'io pianga", it was Italian and the lyrics meant:

_Let me weep over my cruel fate,  
And sigh for my lost freedom!_

_May the pain shatter the chains  
of my torments just out of mercy._

_(if someone likes to here the song, here's a very good version: __de./watch?vmWdIzqbDcvk__ or the Farinelli version:_ _de./watch?vuu1Z2PoaE5I&featurerelated__)_

Lizzie couldn't help but tears came into her eyes and were rolling down her cheeks, she new that the girl felt the same like she, trapped in this society, helpless and lost, she had to help her, help her to find a way out of it.

After a while the music had turned into a bit happier and the gentlemen asked some ladies to dance. It was the newest valse, brought from Austria the Viennese valse. It was a dance where the persons had to be very close but it seemed like fun, but no one dared to ask her to dance, Lizzie was really getting depressed, but suddenly a familiar voice was asking her if she liked to dance, she turned around and it was no one else then Jack.

"Arrest him!" shouted a voice. Lizzie looked up to where the voice came from and it was no one else then his brother.

"Well, but first I'd like te have me dance with the lady." Jack smiled at him

"I do not think that any lady would like to dance with a creature like you." He said snobbish "Isn't it right Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth was so angry at this stupid, snobbish, arrogant idiot, that she stood up smiled at Jack and said

"It would be a pleasure to dance with you Captain Sparrow. It would be more nice if there would be music playing."

The orchestra started playing the "Blue Danube" and Jack had found out before, while he was hiding behind a plant ,how the dance worked and so had Lizzie after the first people started to dance, she pressed herself as close as possible to him. He told her shortly before they started turning "Lizzie, feel the music, like you felt the waves tonight and it'll work". And it did, they were dancing so twinkle-toed that it was a pleasure even to look at them. Very soon Lizzie felt really dizzy because of the closeness to Jack and because of the turning, so she closed her eyes and nestled her head on his chest. Her feet were moving alone without thinking. The two suddenly had forgotten the world around them, it was so perfect, so beautiful. And the dance was too fast over, really too fast!

"Arrest him now!" shouted Eric and at that moment a swort was pointing at his throat "You don't want to be doing that" she yelled at him but he laughed "Young Missy I don't think you have any idea who this person is nor how to use a sword."

Elizabeth sliced the uniform of him and his eyes widned in shock and now she smiled. "I do know how to handle a sword and I do know who this person is, first it's no one less then Captain Jack Sparrow, secondly he is a good man, a man who saves me life everyday before suffocating in a society like you fancy, thirdly he made me pirate king and fourhtly he's me husband!" she lied and the Governor and Jack looked at her surprised.


End file.
